


昔日荣光

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: rosa参与了世界会议第一人称意识流
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Female America/Female England (Hetalia), Female England & France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	昔日荣光

**Author's Note:**

> bgm/《California》——lana del rey

“真应该让那些老家伙们看看他现在的样子。”

我听着我的哥哥说着话，这一定很难想象吧——亚瑟柯克兰，上千年的时光都没办法转变他的性格一分一毫——我的哥哥现在居然正在直接地表达出他的赞赏。亚瑟喝着气泡水，冰块在杯中发出清脆的声音，他的眉眼有些弯曲，带着欣喜。我继续抿了一口加奶的大吉岭。事实上，在十三分钟以前，他与我讨论了这件事。

“我没有想到你居然开始喝冰饮了。”

“也许我们是该换换口味了。你加了香草糖浆对吗？”

“真稀奇，你居然还能闻得出来。气泡水好喝吗？”

他只是自然地摊开手，耸耸肩笑着，说“美式，不是吗？看来我已经被美国人文化输入了。”

美式？

其实我很少见到我的哥哥，距离上次也有快十年了，要不是这次脱欧公投留下的一大堆烂摊子，他根本不会叫我回来。我们女孩子们啊，永远只是游走在权力系统的边缘，因此我们之间的关系也和缓很多。——说到底，我们这些家伙没有哪个是真正爱好自己的身份。平时我与艾米莉在一起时，从来不用担心那群男人们要担心的事。

“他的发型从来没变过。”我略带嘲讽，“英式”的嘲讽。

“对，我劝过阿尔很多次了。”亚瑟抬头看着，视线依旧锁定在正在发言的美利坚身上，那位“男性”的美利坚，“但他说他的头发一剪就会还原，就像是施了魔法。天哪，他以为他是头发乱糟糟的哈利波特？”

美国那家伙，永远充满激情，自信、骄傲，对其他的一切不屑一顾，对，阿尔弗雷德和艾米莉都是这样。看他现在说话的样子，就像联合国尽在他的掌握之中。他是库克勒斯还是穆基乌斯⑴？野心勃勃、神色张狂、目光尖锐——说实话，就这点来说艾米莉比他强上太多，我不知道我那愚不可及的哥哥究竟看上他哪一点，或许这就是男人之间的——让我想想——致命的吸引力？别大惊小怪，我们是英国，我们也可是在英国，你下次如果倒霉的话，说不定还能在夜晚游行里看见亚瑟，醉醺醺，不着寸缕。

我从保温杯里倒出点剩下的茶来。白色的奶沫在赤褐色的茶汤上漂浮，煮的过了头的牛奶有时就会这样。这无趣的会议什么时候才能结束？会议之后做些什么呢？好吧，我还没通知艾米莉我来了纽约。

我环顾四周，这回的会议没有新诞生的家伙。大家看恰里都还不错，就目前的形式而言。我刚到的时候，王耀冲我有力地微笑着，含蓄地点点头，礼貌却也疏远，好像是他，却又好像不是了。弗朗西斯花枝招展朝我走过来，说着一口好像要把自己舌头咬掉的英语，“Bonjour，Rosa！听说你最近来巴黎了？”我用比他的英语熟练一百倍的法语说：“是的，还好我没有遇上你们的罢工。我当然是去听Côme⑵，只不过他们剧组实在太穷。”阿尔弗雷德也朝我挥手，非、常、热、情、地，但我知道那只是为了在亚瑟面前应付差事，毕竟我们俩互相都看不对眼。

我的哥哥，亚瑟柯克兰，好歹也是个几千岁的人了，在爱情面前却像个小鬼，青涩、纯情、傻乎乎。虽然我不知道他们俩究竟是怎么样的，但我打赌，亚瑟一定是吃亏的那个。说实话，亚瑟比我冲动多了，尽管他在各种世界会议上强调“是有着优良传统的绅士”，但那都是扯淡，他与真正的绅士的共同点可能就都是喝“英式”茶叶与穿西装，而且现在这前一点也丢的一干二净。拜托，你们都知道他可是工口大使！再说了，我们又不能保证英国的每一只雄性生物都像马修古迪或者丹史蒂文斯那样西装革履，风度翩翩，优雅自如。梦该醒醒了，女孩们，你们的梦中情人实际上不是汤姆希德勒斯顿与科林费斯，他们内心里更有可能是本或者汤姆哈迪与科林摩根；他看起来有可能是托马斯桑斯特，但他也不无可能是托马斯小火车⑶。

总而言之，我觉得，亚瑟真的是有些过了头。你只用看看我的左手边，我从来没有看到他这么认真的听一个人说话，而且说话的人还是个声音嘈杂，讨人厌的山姆大叔。浮夸的音调，过分的肢体语言，喂，这是在黑色星期五的大型售卖会吗？

“如果他可以稍微收敛收敛这些傲气就好了。”亚瑟终于说出了这么长时间以来第一句公道话。我转头看他，他的嘴边带着一抹轻微的甜蜜笑容，难以觉察。其实他们也不错，不是吗？“你记得吗，我们当时也是像这样，但是世界已经变了太多。上帝的光该照到别人身上了，过去是我们，现在是美国，未来呢？”

我们都知道答案，整个世界都知道答案。

“谁知道呢？”我又喝了一口茶，它已经快凉了。

大家开始鼓掌了。

这证明我终于不用再听阿尔弗雷德的发言了。所有人从狭窄的会议室出口鱼贯而出，亚瑟和我紧跟在这条长龙的后面。这些国家们谈笑着，真心实意的问候里不掺荒诞不经的政治谎言。他们要抓紧这个机会，也许出了这栋建筑，大家就得背上上司与顶头的压力，孤独地熬过一天又一天。

但在大楼外面，阿尔弗雷德正站在他那辆老福特前，换上了飞行员外套。快从长岛尽头掉下去的太阳散发出温柔的光，橙色的光芒穿过潮湿的空气，颤抖地映照。阿尔弗雷德背光站着，和太阳的残照一样，温柔地笑着。

亚瑟与我同时停下了脚步，我侧过身体看着他。到了分别的时候。

“放心吧，英国会挺过这一次的，就像我们以前做的那样。”

“你真的是个总要人操心的家伙，糟透了。”在我说这话时，他笑了，于是我也笑了，“你也放心，只要大不列颠需要我，我随时会回来。”

“好的，那……”

“等会儿艾米莉会来找我。”其实这是个谎话，我只是不想当个电灯泡。我揶揄地打趣，“去找你的小男朋友吧，我可是万分真诚地祝福着。”

他微微张开嘴唇笑着，耀眼的金发和远处那个混蛋真是般配。深如密林的橄榄绿双眼像琥珀般，闪着半透明的光，藏着对爱的执着与他少见的干脆。他伸出手，友好地揽过我的肩膀来了一个暖热的拥抱。

“再见，亚瑟。”我珍惜着这次告别，就像珍惜着每次见面。下一次会是多长时间以后呢——这是我们俩都没有问出口的，“天佑女王，天佑不列颠。”

他松开了我，然后转身走向他的那个大男孩，还大声埋怨着，“喂阿尔，你不要把车停在路中间！”但他的嘴角还强压着笑意，从眼里溢出的幸福感挂在颧骨。远处的那个大个子家伙笑嘻嘻地，没有回答，但扬起结实的小臂招呼着亚瑟。

我低下头，好吧，可能，亚瑟的这个男朋友选的不错——暂时的。我承认，我现在确实有点希望见到艾米莉。

我拿出耳机，英国人就该听摇滚不对吗？急促的鼓点与哭喊的撕吼澎湃地席卷着纽约城由高楼勾勒成的天际线，我用脚打着节拍，在大楼前站着，想着接下来该怎么度过不夜城的漫长夜晚。

手机传来提示音。

翻开手机，锁屏里艾米莉的脸几乎快要从屏幕里跳出来，随之弹出的是艾米莉的消息。

“阿尔告诉我你来纽约了。切尔西有家酒吧，来吗乖女孩儿？”

我打开手机，敲下一个词：

“来。”

紧接着又弹出一条消息：“我来接你，我说过美国永远欢迎你。”

然后不带犹豫的，我拨了她的电话。

**Author's Note:**

> ⑴库克勒斯与穆基乌斯：都是罗马传说中的少年英雄  
> ⑵Côme：音乐剧摇滚红与黑中饰演主角于连的男歌手  
> ⑶马修古迪、丹史蒂文斯、汤姆希德勒斯顿、科林费斯、本哈迪、汤姆哈迪、科林摩根、托马斯桑斯特：都是英国演员，我爱他们！


End file.
